Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers and furthermore sensor devices plus internet based providers. Combining these devices together and lately the applications (e.g., including user interface elements of these applications) and the information stored by those applications is a major challenge of interoperability. This can be achieved through numerous, individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. These information spaces, often referred to as smart spaces, are extensions of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level. More specifically, information spaces are working spaces embedded within distributed infrastructures that can span multiple computers, information appliances, sensors, and the like. In some instances, computing processes (e.g., granular reflective processes) associated with the information spaces may also be distributed over the infrastructures. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in presenting a user interface that reflects the distributed nature of information spaces and associated processes.